


I Do (Love You)

by ItIsI1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Clingy Malia, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsI1/pseuds/ItIsI1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison's dead, Kira's moved back home with her parents... Stiles is<br/>with Malia now, so he kinda comes in handy, Scott haven't felt so<br/>alone and lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do (Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my second fic.... tell me what ya think

He drowns himself in his job at Deaton’s, studies, lacrosse practices,  
cleaning the house every damn day, running up and down the hilly  
country roads in his free times... Just anything to keep him busy,  
anything to make him forget just how lonely and miserable he really  
is. So he works and works and well,,, works.

 

Scott knows that the way he's going he's going to break down sooner or  
later but he really can't bring himself to care, he just can't stop

Allison's dead, Kira's moved back home with her parents... Stiles is  
with Malia now, so he kinda comes in handy, Scott haven't felt so  
alone and lost.

So he keeps going on and on and on and anytime his mom senses any  
difference, he tries to cover it up with charming smiles and a sudden  
interest in nursing activities...

'I really gotta stop doing that', he thinks to himself

'she barely falls for that anymore I need to find another way to keep  
her from asking all these bugging questions'

He drops his school bag on the bed, changes into something more  
relaxing and decides to go for a quick run,

It's really sunny today and Scott soon got tired, so much for not  
using any werewolf powers. Boy just looks for every possible way to  
hurt himself. Great! That seems to be working.

He sits down to rest under the shed of a tree beside the road, and  
just as the faintest wink of sleep flashes across his eyes he hears  
the rumbling of a car engine.

He ignores it and closes his eyes. The annoying car engine halts to a  
stop in front of him. Great, the world can't even let him have a  
little peace and quiet.

He opens his sleepy eyes and sees a figure step out of a black jeep  
and walk towards him. He tries to focus but thenñ he catches the scent

Derek.

"Hey there" Derek greets, no response

 

"Scott?"

"Yeah"

Derek doesn't say anything more, he just flops down next to the  
younger man and rests his back at the same tree.

5 minutes pass.

"What are you doing here Derek?"

"Stiles called me" Derek says simply like that is supposed to answer  
the question

"yeah,,, of course Stiles did"  
"wait, I tell you what. Just go. I don't need your pity"

"that's fine cause I'm not giving"

"oh yeah?"  
"oh yeah"

"well, you can stay then, since you abviously don't have anything  
important to do-"

"Just quit it Scott! Stop all this craziness,,, all this, this trying  
to kill yourself, frustrating yourself and everybody around you! God!  
Man you gotta grow up!" Derek yells

"That is not your damn business, Derek this is my life-"

"Your life? You think you can just make everybody sad and miserable  
just because you are sad and miserable 'cause it's your life?"

"wait, what do you mean 'everybody'?"

"yeah,,,everybody, Stiles, Lydia, Danny, Liam... Hell, myself too..."

"wha-"

"You are an Alpha Scott, a true alpha..." Derek answers exasperated

"Normally every member of an alpha's pack feels his emotions, but when  
it's a true alpha-"

"it's hightend", Scott finishes

"yeah,,, it is"

"oh my God"  
"I-I-I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Derek says

Scott throws back his head and rests for a while, taking it all in.

10 minutes

"You know it's not your fault right? You it think it is but it's not"

Scott looks at him a little lost

"y'know,... Allison, Aiden, Boyd, Erica"

"You didn't do anything wrong... You always wanted to protect them...  
You always try to protect everybody Scott, that's why I lo- Like you."  
Derek says, trying to convince him

"but-"  
"no buts Scott, just believe me when I say I know you tried your best"

"thank you Derek"  
"Oh don't sweat it, you're my alpha"

"no, seriously, thank you"

"you are welcome, now can I take you home?"

"Sure"

Derek stands and takes Scott by the hand. The two got inside the jeep  
and drove to Scott's house

 

*QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ*

 

Derek drives into Scott's compound and parks his jeep at the parking lot,

"why are you parking your car? I throught-"

"yeah,,,me too, but then I really thought about it and decided to help  
out my alpha a little more" Derek says

"weird" Scott mutters under his breath

"weird? You haven't seen anything yet"

"oh yeah?"  
"oh yeah,,"

Scott shakes his head and chuckles as they enter the house. Derek  
heads for the kitchen.

"that way leads to the kitchen"

"yeah,,, I know", Derek retorts, still walking on.

"What? You're cook for me now too?"

"yep!"

"Wait can you really cook?"

"yep!" Derek hollers, already in the kitchen

"just when you think it can't get any weirder" Scott mutters under his  
breath as he chuckles at the thought of Derek Hale, wrapped in an  
apron, actually COOKING!

30 minutes

Scott was finishing the new episode of Breaking Bad when he hears  
Derek coming into the sitting room. The aroma he catches throws him  
off guard

"are those scrambled eggs and bacon." he says more to himself

"yep!... You got it right!"

"oh I said that out loud didn't I?" Scott asked, knowing the answer

"nah... You just thought It... Werewolves can read minds can't they?"  
Derek jokes

Scott laughs too hardñ his eyes cringes at  
The edges... Just the way that always makes Derek Hale go crazy. His  
been in love with Scott since two months before Allison"s death... He  
had decided to keep it all to himself and maintain the relationship he  
has with the teen, but he doesn't make it easy for him, smiling the  
way he just did.

Derek tells himselfñ he can't let his feelings show because Scott's  
gonna freak out. Like really freak out. Let's face it, who wouldn't  
freak out? This is Derek Hale, annoying, non-communicative, non social  
(but hey, he's been working on those) and too old for Scott. There,  
that one... There isn't any working-on-that.

"Here, you go" He drops the tray on the side table with a sigh.

"wow, you are so daddying me now," Scott jokes

'Daddy?' Derek thinks, 'he sees me as a daddy?'

"c'mon!" Scott brings him out of his reverie,

"I didn't mean that, besides, you are not that old"

"oh yeah?" Derek asks half jokingly, hoping and dreading the answer.

"yeah,,, kinda"  
"But-" you totally just daddied me"

Derek releases a breath he didn't know he was holding.

'At least that's something' he thinks to himself.

They ate in a comfortable silence. After they finished, Derek took the  
dishes and loaded them into the sink leaving Scott wondering what has  
just happened.

Derek comes back from the kitchen soon.

"I can't believe I was a guest in my house and the real guest actually  
played host" Scott says

"Well,,, that's the way you see it, I'm sorry I don't see it the way you do"

"and how do you see it then?" Scott offers, smiling despite himself

"I think I just came over to take care of a special friend who's been  
quite unstable for a while now"

"I'm not unstable..."

"'course you are"

They both laughed for a bit

"I should go, it's getting late" Derek says reluctantly like he doesn't want to

"yeah... Yeah.... Uhm thank you though" Scott says, voice low

"for everything"

"I really felt good today, hell, I felt special and loved"

"Of course you are special"  
"and loved"

"-your mom loves you Stiles does" I do. He added for himself silently

"Don't you ever think-"

And Scott's hugging him. Hard. All warm arms. Derek stood frozen a  
little bit before he slowly returned the hug. They stood there hugging  
for 10 minutes, Derek allowing Scott sob on his shoulders.

"You're gonna be okay, Scott"  
"You're gonna get through this. You and me... Just please, trust me on that"

"I Do"

 

*QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ*

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is.... humor me


End file.
